Jedi Senses and Diplomacy
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: While on their honeymoon at Bespin, Anakin and Padme start an argument: which is better, Jedi senses or diplomacy? Anakin will do anything to win the argument but will he go too far? One shot, made for humorous purposes only.


**Jedi Senses and Diplomacy **

**Summery: While on their honeymoon at Bespin, Anakin and Padme start a competition to see which of them have the better quality; Jedi senses or diplomacy.**

**Author's Note: This story is an answer to a contest being held on Love on the Run. This story is finished, and I PROMISE that it won't put me behind on any of my updates!**

**Author: The Bullet**

…

Anakin couldn't believe it. Padme had somehow talked him into going to a city that he'd never even heard of for their honeymoon. Anakin had wanted to stay at Naboo. Naboo with all its valleys and lakes, Naboo with the villas and clear blue skies. But no. They weren't staying on Naboo. They were going to Bespin.

Who had ever heard of Bespin? Padme said that it was a beautiful city in the clouds with accommodations for honeymooners. She said that it would be fun. Anakin doubted that, and he'd even voiced his opinion. But somehow, Padme had won the argument, and so Bespin was where they were going.

Anakin leaned back in the pilot's chair and sighed. How did Padme win all the arguments? Just because she was a senator, that didn't mean that she had the upper hand in arguing… or maybe she did.

"Ani?" Padme's voice came from the hall outside the cockpit. "Are you paying attention? We're about to come out of hyperspace."

Anakin looked at the control panel, and saw that his wife was right. "Okay, strap yourself in."

It was a simple thing to enter the city. They had already called ahead of time, and they were expected. And, to make sure that no one questioned their marriage, Anakin was wearing regular clothes instead of his Jedi outfit, and Padme wasn't dressed as fancy as she usually dressed when going out in public.

After they landed, an attendant came out to greet them, and take them to the honeymoon suite. After he'd gone, Anakin collapsed on the bed.

"Ani, are you still upset that we came here?" Padme asked worriedly.

"Padme, it's just that Naboo has so much more space. It's expansive, and I like that. Not like here. Here it's all squished together and cramped."

"Anakin, this is the biggest suite they have, and in case you haven't noticed, it is _very_ expansive!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anakin mumbled. "Tell it to the Jedi senses."

Padme resisted the urge to stomp her foot. "Humph! As if your Jedi senses are more important then diplomacy skills!"

Anakin smirked. "Actually, they are. You want me to prove it?"

"If you want to, then yes!"

"Alright, then follow me," Anakin said, standing up and exiting the room.

Padme followed him, curious about what he was planning to do to. When she saw him enter the gambling room, she knew _exactly _what he was planning to do.

"Ani, don't you _dare!_" Padme whispered viciously in her husband's ear.

"You wanted me to prove it! So that's what I'm gonna do."

Before Padme could stop him, Anakin walked up to a table where a game of sabac was about to start.

"Hey, fellas! Mind if I join ya?" Anakin asked good naturedly.

"Why not?" one of the gamblers said. "Have a seat, kid."

Anakin sat down, and waited as he was dealed into the game.

Padme watched all this from the background in disbelief. Anakin was going to use his Jedi senses to cheat! If only Master Kenobi could see his young padawan now!

The game went on peacefully for a while. Anakin, as she suspected, was using his Jedi senses, and had the upper hand. Suddenly, one of the gamblers jumped up in anger.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed, addressing Anakin. "You're a Jedi! I felt you probing my mind!"

Anakin tried to keep a straight face, but inside, he was boiling with rage. Oh, blast it! He was in for it now!

Suddenly, Padme came to his defense. "He's not a Jedi. If he was, then he'd have a lightsaber and he'd be wearing a Jedi robe." Padme said this so a-matter-of-factly, and her face was so calm, that the gambler began to rethink his accusation.

"But… he was probing my mind!"

"Are you a Jedi?" Padme asked the gambler.

The man paused, looking around, embarrassed. "Uh, no."

"Then you are in no position to claim that he's a Jedi. Come on," Padme said, addressing Anakin.

Anakin wasted no time in escaping his accuser, and following Padme back to the suite. Once the door had closed behind them, Padme turned around and smirked.

"You see? I told you that diplomacy is better. Your Jedi senses almost blew our cover."

"But I got a lot of money!" Anakin declared, pulling out the money from his pockets. "See?"

"But if I hadn't been there with my diplomacy, you wouldn't have been able to keep that money. But you know, just in case that man gets suspicious again, I think we better go back to Naboo to spend the rest of our honeymoon."

Anakin grinned. "That's the best idea you've had all day!"

Since Anakin and Padme had never even unpacked, it didn't take long for them to cancel their reservation and get back to the ship. Once they were back in hyperspace, Anakin turned around to face Padme.

"You know what I've learned throughout this experience?"

"No, what?"

"I've learned that we all have different skills meant for different things. No skill is better then the other. They're just all unique."

Padme smiled. "I'm glad that at least one good thing came out of coming here."

"Yeah." Suddenly, Anakin jumped up, very excited. "Hey! I just realized something! I won the argument! We're going to spend our honeymoon at Naboo! I won, I won, I won!" Anakin sang, dancing around the cockpit.

Padme shook her head despairingly. "Here we go again."

**The End. Or shall we say the beginning of another argument…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Please review. Don't kill me for writing this! I'm still going to finish all my other stories, and this story can't stop me, cause it's already finished! So please review _nicely_.**


End file.
